1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector having metal ears mounted firmly thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of notebook computers increases, integrated circuit (IC) cards are becoming more common for increasing storage capacity or for interfacing the notebook computers with other devices. Card connectors are commonly used to connect motherboards of the computers with the cards. Most current IC cards and card connectors conform to the standard of Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA).
Referring to FIG. 6 & FIG. 8, a conventional electrical card connector includes an insulative housing 80, a shell 90 and a metal ear 700 connected with the shell 90. Also referring to FIG. 7 & FIG. 9, the metal ear 700 comprises a base 702, an engaging section 704 and a flat 706. The base 702 includes a plurality of embosses 702a on either side of the base. When the metal ear 700 is assembled onto the lower face 82, the embosses 702a intervene with a dowel slot 84 defined in the insulative housing 80 so that the metal ear 700 can be fixed into the insulative housing 80.
However, the dowel slot 84 extends from a lower face 82 of the insulative housing 80 to a top face 86 but not through the top face 86. The metal ear 700 connects the insulative housing 80 only via embosses 702a. When the insulative housing 80 comes under an upward force, the engaging section 704 of the metal ear 700 can lacerate the dowel slot 84 of the insulative housing 80 easily and make the metal ear 700 disengage from the insulative housing 80 though the engaging section 704 of the metal ear 700 is soldered onto the PCB 200.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art card connector.